


Sad (Excuse) of a Man

by Sinlesschick6



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Maybe some porn idk right now, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinlesschick6/pseuds/Sinlesschick6
Summary: Everyday Rick put on a mask and everyday that mask would crumble. A wife that left him. A best friend whom she left with. A son that really couldn't handle the sudden change, and took it out on his father. Which, Rick couldn't blame him, he knew Carl had been putting up some masks of his own. But things really couldn't get worse.  Things could always get worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Look at me joining the AU bandwagon lol  
> Sorry not sorry.  
> Mostly I've been inspired. So a lot of you are to blame for giving me WIPs.
> 
> Basically I've been in a rut of sadness lately, so I was going to write some fluff. But wrote this instead. But eventual fluff! So that's something!

Carl threw his backpack down and kicked off his shoes, making enough noise as they his the floor to make his dad since this wasn't just a normal day at school.

 

"Well, good afternoon to you too, buddy." 

 

 

"Yeah. Whatever." Carl walked out of the entry way and into the living room, pooping onto the couch and pulling out his cell phone. The cell phone he didn't think Carl was old enough to have. Don't get him wrong, it's great that his son has a way to get a hold of him in case of emergencies. But an IPhone. C'mon. But that was Lori's idea. She wanted to be sure he got what all of the other spoiled kid's around had. That, and she wanted to be his favorite. 

 

Well her, and Shane.

 

 

"Are you goin' to tell me how your day was?" Rick asked.

 

 

"Fine."

 

 

"Just fine? You don't seem fine?"

 

 

"Fine. Good. Great. All the same thing dad." Carl said, not looking up once from his phone's screen.

 

 

"Well no- but that's not the point."

 

 

"Can't I just stay home tonight?"

 

 

Ah, that. Rick sighed. "Carl, we've been over this. I have lots of paperwork to take care of this evening. And Carol is at her shop tonight, it's gonna be a busy couple of days for her prepping for Friday. It's Valentine's day you know. Lots of cookies and flowers needed."

 

"Yeah, I know. But. I dunno. How about Uncle Daryl? He said he'd train me how to use a crossbow next time he saw me."

 

 

"First off, no. And I'll be talking to Daryl about that. And secondly, sorry kid, Carol roped him into helping her out this week."

 

 

"Well then, can't I go to Glenn's? He said he's not working tonight."

 

 

"No. He said he was on call."

 

 

"So that basically means he's probably not working."

 

 

"No. Look. I don't think that would even be a good idea. Glenn's a good kid, but he's got that girlfriend over all the time now. Not that there's anything wrong with Maggie. Just, that, they probably don't want to have to watch a kid while they're having their date."

 

 

"I wouldn't even bother them." Carl looked down at his feet, already knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

 

 

"M sorry Carl. I wish there was somethin else we could do." Rick felt bad that he had to take him to the police station, but it was one night. He'd get over it. Probably. Or hold it against him for a while.

 

 

"Yeah well. Sometimes I wish you didn't have me weekdays, and instead I lived with mom for more than just the weekend." Carl said as he grabbed his backpack and ran upstairs.

 

 

Rick stood there, trying not to feel hurt, because this wasn't the first time Carl said that, and it wouldn't be the last. And just like every time he said it, there was an apology soon to follow. But it still hurt, having a broken family like this.

 

 

"We're leaving in 30 minutes, so have your homework packed to bring with us." Rick yelled up the stairs.

 

 

"Sure! Whatever!" Carl yelled back, slamming his door.

 

 

 

 

They'd been at the police station for a couple of hours, and Rick had made terrible progress on the files. Fortunately his deadline was Monday. And it being only Tuesday, he figured he was okay. It's not like he had any plans for the rest of the week.

 

 

He just couldn't stop thinking. Everyday Rick put on a mask and everyday that mask would crumble. A wife that left him. A best friend whom she left with. A son that really couldn't handle the sudden change, and took it out on his father. Which, Rick couldn't blame him, he knew Carl had been putting up some masks of his own. But things really couldn't get worse. 

 

 

His office phone began to ring and he picked up immediately. "Hello, this is Sheriff Grimes."

 

 

"-Rick." The voice gasped on the other end.

 

 

"Lori? Whats- hold on." He place the phone over his chest.

 

 

"Why's mom calling?" Carl stood up.

 

 

"I don't know. Carl, can you take your books out in the hall?"

 

 

"Why? I can just stay in here."

 

 

"Carl, please." Rick said sternly.

 

 

"Fine. I think Michonne and Tara just got back anyway." His son got up, making sure his chair make an excessive amount of noise as he left.

 

 

Rick rolled his eyes and placed the phone back to his ear. "Lori? What's going on?"

 

 

"Rick, why is Carl there at your office?" Lori chastised.

 

 

"I couldn't get a babysitter. It's fine, he's doing his school work. Is that why you called? Why did you call my office phone, I have a cell for personal calls."

 

 

"Oh that, I know you can't even send a text on that thing. You barely know how to use it." 

 

"I know how to answer calls, Lori. Now, anything else? I have work to do."

 

 

Lori sighed. "I don't want to panic you. But I don't know how else to say this." Lori went silent for a while. "I'm pregnant." 

 

 

Rick's jaw dropped and his heart pounded out of his chest. He sucked in all the real emotions he felt, knowing his wife and soon to be coming ex-wife was pregnant. "Well. Congratulations?" He said sarcastically.

 

 

"No. Rick. I didn't call to rub it in your face. I called because. Because I don't know whose it is."

 

 

"What? How don't you know?"

 

 

"It's complicated. I'm roughly 8 weeks. So, until it's born, and blood tested. We won't know. Look, Rick. I'm sorry." She cried.

 

 

Good to know that when they were still together, his wife was cheating on him. Not only did she leave him for Shane, she always went behind his back and slept with him. Good. "Does he know?"

 

 

"No. Not yet. I needed to tell you first." 

 

 

"Thanks a lot."

 

 

"I just thought you should know. I've got to go, Shane will be home from the station soon and he's been working since last night."

 

 

"Ahh the life of a big city cop."

 

 

 

"Yeah, it's been- I hear the door. Bye, Rick." 

 

 

"Lov-" She hangs up before he gets the rest of the word out. 

 

 

Rick looks up, ready to cry, but Carl is sitting right outside the door. So he holds it back.

 

 

 

 

Rick was in bed, one side cold an empty, where his wife used to lay. Sometimes he'd roll over and play with her brown waves and kiss her cheek to wake her up. Some nights, when he'd come home late, he'd crawl into bed, and smoothly as he could, careful not to wake her. But somehow, either she was a crazy light sleeper, or she just stayed awake for him, she would grab his arm and pull him around her. But now she was somewhere else, doing that with someone else. And he was alone in this large, cold, lonely bed. 

 

 

That was when he finally let himself cry. Silently weeping into the pillow, careful not to make a sound. If he ever did, his son certainly never said anything. He couldn't put that on Carl's shoulders. He had to stay strong.

 

 

He gasped and sniffed, tears and snot pouring from his face, when his phone buzzed on his nightstand. Rick didn't move, assuming maybe it was another text from Daryl teasing him about how "If a red neck can learn to text, than so can a goodie two-shoes cop." Because everyone else knows just to call him. 

 

 

Maybe it was Lori.

 

 

Rick snatched the phone, pressing one of the buttons hoping it would make the screen light up. 

 

 

 

:'You seriously are one fuckin sad shit of a man!' Unknown number:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick tries to figure out technology

Sent to-Group Chat  
:":P":

 

 

"Shit." Rick mumbled, burying his freshly shaved face into his hands, dropping his phone on the counter.

 

 

Across from him, metal clashed against glass as Carl's spoon dropped out of his mouth and back into his bowl of cereal. A dribble of milk dripped down his cheek.

 

 

"I mean crap." Rick said, then pointed at Carl. "Dont say that word, and don't tell your mother."

 

 

Carl gulped down his bite of food, and nodded.

 

 

 

Rick just did a stupid thing. Why couldn't people just talk on the phone or write letters? Why was texting so complicated. 

 

 

His phone buzzed.

 

 

From: Daryl  
:"Holy shit. Did Rick just send his first emoji?": 

 

 

It buzzed again.

 

 

From: Michonne  
:"Here it goes.":  
-Michonne added someone new to the group text-   
Will you accept?

 

 

Rick is now trying to shut his phone off as the buzzing of texts continue, and unintentionally clicks yes. "Stupid touch screen!" 

 

 

-Tara is now added to group chat-

 

 

From: Michonne  
:"You're welcome ;)":

 

 

From: Tara  
:"Oh my gaaaaaaaaaawd! I just spit out my tea!!!":

 

 

From: Carol  
:"Laughing out loud!!!!!":

 

 

From: Glenn  
:"Is this real. God I hope this is real!":

 

 

From: Glenn  
:"Okay. It's real. Screenshots for proof. This is going on Instagram! XD":

 

 

From: Daryl  
:"poor son of a bitch.":

 

 

From: Glenn  
:"Dumb ass":

 

 

From: Carol  
:"Language! I know your mother raised you better.":

 

 

From: Glenn  
:"But! What about.... oh nvm. Yes ma'am."

 

 

The buzzing stopped when Rick finally managed to turn his cell phone off. Thank God. All he was trying to do was text each individual person and ask them, separately, if any one of them could watch Carl tonight. 

 

 

Lori was right. He needed to figure out how to use this thing. His friends really weren't helping.

 

 

His phone vibrated again, turning back on. He must have restarted it, rather than turned it off. Rick glanced at the screen begrudgingly.

 

 

From: Unknown Number  
"Really? Your sad ass is gonna ignore me?"

 

 

Rick put his phone in his pocket, and hoped he could ignore it for the rest of the morning. Or the rest of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

"I've got to work again Carl, hoping I won't be home too late." Rick told his son as he backed out of their driveway.

 

 

"So does that mean I don't have to go with you?"

 

 

"Yeah smarty pants, tonight Glenn said he'll be able to come over to the house."

 

 

"Sweet."

 

 

Rick eyed his son suspiciously, but shook it off. "So you know the rules. Phone on the coffee table, and you're not allowed to touch it until your homework is done."

 

 

"Why so I don't have to see you embarrass yourself in group chat?" 

 

 

Rick whips his eyes always from the road to look at his son, who was now trying to hold a smile. "I sent that to you too?" Rick groans and hits his head on the steering wheel. 

 

 

"Yep. But don't worry, Dad. I dropped out of it right as soon as Uncle Daryl started cussin." He snorted. "Texting isn't as complicated as you think dad, trust me. You type up reports, it's just like that. But smaller."

 

 

"Well, I don't know about that." At this point he couldn't tell if his phone was actually buzzing anymore, or if it was all in his head.

 

 

"You'll figure it out."

 

 

"Thanks son." Rick gave his son a small smile. "Now, you have a good day, don't get into trouble."

 

 

"If I did, I'm sure you'd be the first to hear." Carl grabbed his backpack and opened the door. "Good luck, with the whole phone thing."

 

 

Rick shook his head and the two said their goodbyes. Carl greeting a small group of friends before they all heading into the school. Rick let himself smile, things were okay.

 

 

His phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his jacket.

 

 

From: Unknown Number  
:"You're fucking adorable, so I guess I'll give you that.":

 

 

Rick felt himself blush, before shaking it away. Who was this person? Why we're they texting him? Did this mean they knew what he looked like? Maybe it was a wrong number. 

 

He tossed the phone into the empty passenger seat and headed to work.

 

 

Michonne and Tara were already at their desks when Rick strolled in, his head down. 

 

"Oh boss! Heeeey!" Tara waved, leaping up from her chair.

 

Rick's shoes squeaked on the tile floor as he stopped. "Morning ladies." He said through his teeth.

 

 

Michonne lifted a brow at him. 

 

 

"I don't want to discuss this." He told her, already seeing the question in her eyes. She lifted the other brow and tilted her head in response. "Look-" He sighed. "it was an accident. I'm trying to get the hang of this texting thing." 

 

 

"Oh boss! It's easy! What are we trying to accomplish here?"

 

 

"Well. Someone sent me a message and I'm trying to respond."

 

 

"Oooh details! Is this an attractive someone?" Tara pried.

 

 

"I don't know."

 

 

Michonne completely turned her chair around to look at him. "Why don't you know?"

 

"It's just- I think they have the wrong number, and I'm trying to tell them they have the wrong number." Rick explained.

 

"They'll get that eventually."

 

"This person keeps texting me." 

 

 

Michonne hummed.

 

 

"A mystery! How exciting!" Tara clapped. "We've got your back. Here let me show you how it's done, I've been texting like a champ since before they even came out with these touch screens. You're safe with me! And Michonne."

 

 

"Oh no, I'm just going to sit on the sidelines and watch you both crash and burn." Michonne put her hands up.

 

 

"Ye of little faith." Tara stuck her tongue out at the other woman.

 

 

 

"Well, you were completely hopeless at the beginning of this, but there may be a light at the end of this tunnel after all." Tara sighs and smiles after Rick had finally composed his first sentence through text. 

 

 

"Thanks." Rick mumbled sarcastically. Although, he really wasn't optimistic to begin with either. "I suppose it's not as difficult as I thought it'd be."

 

 

"That's why it's a smart phone. You don't have to be smart to use one, it does the smarts for you. Er, not saying you are dumb, boss!"

 

 

"Right." Rick set his phone down on his desk, his unsent message staring at him. "Thank you Tara, I think I can handle it from here." 

 

 

Tara opens her mouth to say something else, but instead she just grins at him. "Okie dokie boss. Good luck with your secret admirer." She wiggled her brows and strolls out before Rick can say anything back.

 

 

Then he closes his eyes, finger hovering over the button, and hits send. 

Sent to-Unknown Number  
:"I think you have the wrong number.":

 

The sheriff lets out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding in. 

 

 

The response is almost immediate. 

 

From: Unknown Number  
:"You're Rick, right? I definitely don't have the wrong number, you know that. And what the hell took you so long?" 

 

Rick furrowed his brows.

 

Sent to-Unknown Number  
:"yes, I am Rick. Who is this?:

 

 

From:Unknown Number  
:"Ah. You didn't answer my question. And I'm not going to tell you, that ruins all the fun.":

 

 

Sent to-Unknown Number  
:"Stop this.":

 

From:Unknown Number  
:"ooh feisty ;)":

 

 

Rick put his phone away. He didn't need this on top of everything else. He just wanted to go about his day, get the case files finished and closed, and go home to his son.

 

 

From:Unknown Number  
:"Oh I was so right, you're gonna be a lot of fun ;)":

 

Rick turned his phone off, it's not like anyone actually called him on it in an emergency. It would be for the best. Nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you were waiting on this or are still waiting on my other stories. I was really sick for a couple of weeks and then I've been busy with the holidays as well. Hopefully updating my others soon. I went with this one because I was 40% done with it before I got sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that was cramming in my cranium, wanting to be read.


End file.
